


巴里·艾伦的生与死丨The Life and Death of Barry Allen

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Insipired by Season 6 Eposide 6
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 闪电侠注定要在无限地球危机中牺牲，那巴里·艾伦呢？The Flash is destined to die in the crisis of infinite earth, what about Barry Allen?
Kudos: 8





	巴里·艾伦的生与死丨The Life and Death of Barry Allen

在宏伟的闪电侠博物馆里，有一座高耸的墙体，上面写满了无限地球危机中中城死难者的名字。肃穆庄严的黑色墙面上密密麻麻写满了姓名，乍一看有种让人头皮发麻的悚然感，但是每个名字背后那个活生生的人的人生与悲欢，却是一面纪念墙无法体现出来的。  
按照字母顺序数，巴塞洛缪·亨利·艾伦这个名字在很靠前的部分，来参观的人得仰着脖子费半天劲儿才能找到，就像巴里·艾伦还活着的时候一样不起眼。  
人们知道他的养父是中城警局的局长，知道他的妻子是《中城公民》的主编，但是说起这个名字，肯定很多人都会摇头，没听过、不认识、不知道。知道他名字的陌生人，注意到的可能也是他的污点，他父母的案子，他被判谋杀某个教授的事。  
不过，如果你肯去中城警局，和他的同事们聊聊，也许能发现更多。闪电侠是中城的守护者，可也有闪电侠不能插手的地方，非超能人犯罪仍然是警察们的领域。超能力并不会使人变得邪恶，即使是普通人，该作恶的仍旧还会作恶。闪电侠不可能为深受暴力丈夫威胁的妇女申请到限制令，闪电侠不可能卧底在黑帮里在不可挽回的事发生前就阻止掉一场火并，闪电侠也不可能帮助被虐待的孩子摆脱掉精神变态的父母。他做的都是更宏大的事，拯救世界，阻止核弹危机，和伙伴们开发能够化解掉超能力的血清，为了全人类牺牲自己的生命，但这些小事都需要人去做。  
巴里·艾伦一直在做这些小事。他的中城警局的CSI，很多老警察甚至都是看着他长大的。大家都能说出他很多这样那样的小毛病，比如拖延，比如太宅了，比如爱迟到，但没有一个人质疑过他的工作能力。他是那个在案发现场找到关键血迹，阻止他们抓错人的人；他是那个在法庭上拿出DNA证据，帮助他们给穷凶极恶的罪犯定罪的人；他是那个光靠在现场分析一个车辙就能告诉他们抢劫犯藏身之处的人。  
闪电侠会万世永存，人们会歌颂他，而这个英雄的名字将来也会有新的极速者继承。  
但是巴里·艾伦呢？人们会知道他明明有无数次机会，却偏偏不能救下自己的母亲吗？人们会知道他看着自己的孩子在自己怀里化作时间的沙尘吗？人们会知道他提前预知了必死的命运，却仍然向着那个方向奔跑吗?人们会知道，葬着三个艾伦的那片土地，有一座坟茔是空着的，因为应当沉睡在其中的那个人，早就为了这个世界粉身碎骨了吗？  
曾经记着他的人会死去，墓碑上的名字也会被磨蚀干净，世界终将忘记巴里·艾伦。  
闪电侠不能有私心，所以巴里·艾伦也不能。  
于是渐渐的，他只能更擅长做闪电侠，更不善于过普通人的人生，他留给其他人的，也更多是匆匆离开的背影，独自待在实验室里的背影，有苦难言的背影。  
无限危机后，中城警局复工的那天，有人去犯罪现场调查实验室去看里面的证据有没有出问题，却发现从来都一片混乱的实验室，第一次露出了它本该有的整洁模样，所有的证据都被分门别类归好了档，每一样物证都有文书说明，每一个文件都已经填好。  
就好像实验室原本那个爱拖拉又迷糊的主人，知道他在危机之后再也不会回来了一样。  
END


End file.
